


Regrets and friends in low places

by NatalieRyan



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: A Talk, Angst, Drunk Jack, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Mission Gone Wrong, Written for a Challenge, because I can't have enough of those, the drugged Jack challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Their latest mission ended badly and Jack drowns his sorrows in alcohol.Written for the drugged Jack weekend challenge on Tumblr.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Regrets and friends in low places

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again!  
> Considering I had no fic to post for this challenge until last night, this comes as a surprise for me as well as for y'all. I hit a major road block with this one, and no matter what I tried I couldn't finish it. And then last night a switch was flipped and I was writing.   
> Infinite thanks to SabbyStarlight and N1ghtshade that helped me out with brainstorming about this idea and for encouraging me. Love you both so much.   
> Hope you enjoy because Jack + angst + guilt and some fluff by the end to lighten the mood is what I came up with and I love the end result.

Jack moved from beer to whiskey like three glasses ago and he wasn't tipsy anymore. He was actually getting drunk and Mac was worried. Riley and Bozer left half an hour ago and that left Mac to look after his partner. Who no matter how long he spent convincing Mac he was fine, actually wasn't. 

Mac sighed. He asked for the tab and planned to pay with his credit card. After he downed his coke (Mac's limit on nights out was two beers and judging by how long they were at the bar, he had burned them out of his system by now) and tried to get Jack up so they could leave. 

“C'mon big guy, we are going home.” 

Jack didn't budge and either he didn't hear Mac or he ignored him. 

“Jack.” 

“Leave me alone.” 

“No.” 

“Just, go! I don't need you to babysit me. I can take care of myself.” 

Mac felt the air go out of his lungs as he looked at Jack. Mac knew the mission went belly up. But actually seeing Jack this detached from sane thoughts, and lost in his mind, it scared him a little. 

“I'm not leaving. So bear with it. Finish your drink and we are outta here. One way or another.” 

Jack turned around and Mac visibly flinched at the glare Jack sent his way. He'd seen it so many times pointed at terrorists and bad guys they regularly fought against, but never at himself. Mac shuddered. He wasn't actually scared, he could take Jack out, especially as drunk as he was, but Mac preferred not to do that. Ever since their shaky start at the Sandbox they had never fought unless it was for fun or sparring. And even then they never hit each other hard or to hurt the other. It was all playful. 

_ Then why did Mac feel like he was being slapped? _

“Jack, I know this mission was hard for you, but-” 

“You THINK YOU KNOW? You know nothin' about what went there, Mac, so don't go spewing some bullshit to me about how you know!” 

“I was there, Jack. I know exactly what happened! Or you forgot who kept things calm when you practically cornered yourself and it took the three of us to get you in the car?!”

There was an audible gasp as Mac's words registered with Jack and Mac swallowed against the tightness in his throat. Jack was not supposed to do what he did. And Mac was not supposed to follow him. Mac was not supposed to know what kind of a monster Jack was. More important, he didn't mean to make this worse by yelling at Mac. Mac didn't deserve Jack to treat him like that. 

Jack went silent all of a sudden and Mac used that as an excuse to finally pay their tab. While the bartender was entering Mac's credit card information and charging him for all the drinks, Mac looked everywhere but at Jack. They had to talk at some point, but Mac felt raw and open for everyone to see. The state Jack was in reminded him of the Sandbox, a mission that led to Jack losing it after he got drunk. 

Mac was hardly scared but he was worried about Jack and what it'd entail when Jack and him left the bar. How would Jack react and would he remember it in the morning? 

“Give me your keys, Jack.” 

No luck.

“Jack, you are drunk off your ass, and if you think I will let you drive while under the influence then you are sorely mistaken.” 

The bartender was looking at them, going back and forth between them and Mac thought that they were seconds from being forcefully chased out of the bar so he took a different approach. 

“We can keep fighting about who gets to drive or we can be kicked out like those we usually stop before they make a bigger ruckus. So what's it gonna be?”

Jack huffed indignantly and then handed Mac the keys to the GTO. 

“I promise there won't be a scratch on her. Now let's go.” 

…

It was awkward and tense in the car. Mac tried to start a conversation, but every time he spoke Jack either didn't look at him or completely ignored him. When Mac asked Jack where he wanted to go, Jack grunted a “whatever”. Mac kept trying though, he wasn't one to give up so easily. 

There was an occasional grunting and huffing accompanied with words that probably Mac wasn't supposed to hear, but he did anyway. How he was a burden, a monster and how when Mac told him he was going to stay with Mac, Jack grumbled “I'm too dangerous”. Mac tried to coax more words out of him, but it was clear Jack wasn't gonna say anything else. 

Mac parked in front of the house and got inside, Jack following closely behind. It felt like Jack was trying to find his footing and he felt awkward being at Mac's place. 

Mac was tired. 

“Okay. Couch or spare room?” 

Jack moved and sat on the couch, still not saying anything. He glared a hole in the table and Mac glared at him.

"Two can play at this game, Jack. You can't ignore me forever. You don't want to talk to me now, I get it. Just... talk to me eventually, okay?" 

Jack still wasn't looking at him, and Mac gave up, sighing in defeat. He went to his room, picked up a blanket and a pillow as well as some of Jack's stuff that migrated to his house over the years. He hoped Jack would accept them and feel at home like he did so many times before. 

He left the things on the couch next to Jack and retreated to his room. He just sagged on the bed and didn't turn on the light, leaving only the neon sign overhead working. Mac didn't know what to do, where to move from here on. He'd seen Jack check out before, but usually he bounced back after a while. This time it was worse, and Mac was at a loss of what he was capable of to bring Jack back to him. And his previous comparison to the mission going sideways in the Sandbox might have missed by several kliks. This was something Mac had yet to face. And he was only hoping that Jack would want to talk in the morning. 

...

Jack woke up from a deep slumber, and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding and every little movement was hurting him. His head was spinning and he knew that he was going to have a hangover from hell, but after what happened yesterday, he deserved it. He knew Matty would eventually need an official report, after the lack of briefing yesterday, but he wasn't ready to face anyone today. 

Except his partner. Because he was at his house. And there was no way around what happened last night as well and Mac might go and actually punch him if he left without saying a word. 

Jack slept in his clothes from yesterday, topped with the leather jacket, and they smelled of stale beer and whiskey and some cigarette smoke from the fella that was sucking on them like Mentos at the bar. A shower sounded like a good idea, but to get to the bathroom he had to get through Mac's room first. And before last night Jack would have just done it, but there was this weird tension between them now that Jack didn't know how to break; hence not knowing how to approach the subject. 

He decided to use the guest bathroom and hoped that Mac didn't hear the water running. The last thing Jack wanted was to wake Mac up. 

His head cleared up a bit by the time he was out of the shower and put on some clean clothes. He felt generally better, although what he did still weighed in on him. He had to talk to Mac eventually about what happened and why Jack was aloof and ignored him. 

Jack set to make breakfast. He knew it was far from the thing he needed, the hangover was bad enough, but coupled with his memories and playing the mission on a loop, he'd be lucky if he didn't end up throwing up. 

He heard some movements down in Mac's room and several minutes later his partner appeared. He wore one of Jack's Metallica t-shirts and shorts Jack thought went missing in his washing machine, but apparently the washing machine was called Angus MacGyver. 

He plated the pancakes and put everything on a tray, then took the food to the deck. Mac followed and they awkwardly set to arrange the food. Mac kept eyeing him and Jack knew that sooner or later he'll have to talk. 

Mac ate slowly and deliberately, and it was driving Jack crazy. He could see Mac did that on purpose and it was pushing his buttons and he'd had enough. 

"Sorry about last night. I know you are angry with me, and I get it. Just, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see me like that." 

"Oh, you mean like we should have left you wallow in your own misery by yourself? Good to know." 

"Mac." 

"No!" That one word sent spikes in Jack's brain. His head was hurting and it was close to unbearable. 

"You reap what you sow, so don't get me started on how your headache is splitting your head in two because believe me, I know, Jack. I've been there as well. And last I remembered you were there to help me through it. But when it comes to you, then just shut me out and don't say a thing." 

Mac was getting worked up, Jack could see that. His eyes were a little wild and he was truly pissed. 

"Mac, it's not like that." 

"Oh, it's not like that. Then what's it like? When I refuse to tell you what's bothering me, or God forbid I don't tell you that something is wrong with me, I get a whole manifesto on what I should do and how to reach you all. But when it's you who is hurting, the rules don't apply." 

"Mac." 

"Don't 'Mac' me. Don't you understand that you don't have to do this alone? I'm here, Jack. And you were right last night. I can't even begin to try to understand what's going on through your head. But I was there and I saw what happened and I'm here to listen." 

Jack didn't know what to say. Mac was right. It was hard, and it was weighing on him. But Mac didn't know the reason why Jack was feeling like the lowest of scum and why he was trying to tell Mac he was dangerous and he shouldn't trust him so much. 

"The thing is... this one hit too close to home, hoss. And I can't allow myself to be in your company and to hurt you further by being this..." Jack trailed off and when he looked up he was met with Mac's sympathetic eyes. 

"This what? You are not a monster despite what you were saying last night in the car. And don't think I didn't hear you. I don't think you are dangerous. You are, but to those that we have to catch, not to me. You are so much more than what you do for work." 

"How can you think that after what I did?" 

"It wasn't your fault, Jack. Sean just moved from his crouching position in the wrong moment. You couldn't have known that." 

They were sent to retrieve Sean Caine and his five year old son Nathan and bring him to safety so he could testify against a big player in the La Ola cartel. Which went sideways when La Ola's mercenary they sent to kill the guy traced them back to the warehouse and started shooting at them. When Jack aimed to shoot the guy, Sean moved in front of the guy by getting out from his hiding spot and Jack shot him center mass.

Sean dropped on the floor and Jack froze on the spot. Nathan was looking at him with incredulous eyes and so much fear that Jack lost his breath for a few seconds. The blond boy with the big blue puppy eyes looked at him like Jack betrayed him and he was right. Jack was supposed to protect them and he failed. 

Jack wasn't aware the bad guy was still shooting so after Mac sheltered the kid, he came to Jack's aid and after throwing an explosive concoction he took the guy out. It was right when Riley and Bozer arrived with a tac team and everything else after that was a blur. Jack couldn't remember what happened when, but next thing he remembered was the team at the bar. 

"You have to understand, Mac. Why this hit me so hard." 

"Then tell me. I'm not here to sentence you, Jack. You made a mistake. Involuntary mistake. It happens to the best of people." 

"The kid, Nathan, reminded me of you. The second I shot his father, he looked at me with those eyes and it was like you were looking at me and cursing me for killing your father. I know it sounds crazy, but the gaze in those eyes, it was full of betrayal. We were supposed to protect them. Hell, half of our trip back to LA, I spent convincing the kid I'll protect them. And I shot his father. I killed him." 

Mac looked at him, confused. 

"I'm sorry, I just dumped all of this on you. I just... it felt like it was you and you were scared and just a kid. And it felt so real. This is what I do, Mac. I destroy lives." 

Mac's breath hitched and before Jack knew what was happening, Mac had relocated on the bench next to Jack. 

"That's as far from the truth as you could get, Jack." 

"But I am." 

"Nope. And I won't give up until you see it too." 

"Can't we just agree to disagree and leave it at that?" Jack felt a smile slowly creeping up on his face. 

"Not a chance. Because you are not any of what you think you are right now. I know that you had to do things before we met that were less than stellar. And that you have to sometimes resort to more violence to get the job done. But as much as these hands have killed?" Mac took Jack's hands in his and squeezed lightly. Jack's eyes were getting suspiciously misty. "They have saved me more times than I could say. They saved so many people. Every time you had to literally hold me together to protect me and the others, every touch you are not afraid to share, that's who you are and what I see. I am not scared. I'm not afraid of you, Jack. And you are not a monster." 

"I don't know if I believe that, hoss. These hands have spilled so much blood. Just yesterday..." 

Mac growled, a frustrated sound that meant he was getting annoyed with Jack. 

"Get this into that thick skull of yours, cowboy. It wasn't. Your damn. Fault. Just, don't put yourself down like that. And if you let me talk to you yesterday instead of drowning your sorrows and pushing me, all of us away, you would have learned that Sean survived." 

Jack didn't know what to say. This new information made things different, and he didn't know how to approach it. 

"What? How?" 

"He survived. You didn't kill him. He had a little notebook in the front pocket of his sweater. That stopped the bullet from making a bigger damage. Instead of death, that little book and your shot saved his life." 

Jack couldn't help the chuckle that burst out of him.

"I swear if you try to tell me that I saved him..." 

"You probably did. The killer's next shot was going to be fatal and probably would have shot you as well so I'd have you to worry about as well. Not that I don't now, but I think you understand what I mean."

"I do." Jack sighed. 

"Stop beating yourself over it. It happened, but all is well." 

"Next time, someone else might not be that lucky, Mac." 

"We can worry about that next time. Or prevent it. Either way, you have me. I'm here to hear you out. To be there for you when you need to vent. It's not that different than when you take care of me. Just, let me help." 

"To be honest, next time I will. It beats having to watch you mope around like a kicked puppy." 

"I wasn't moping. I was worried about you." Mac squeaked. 

"I know, I know. It was worth seeing your face when I said that. And for what it's worth, thank you. For not letting me stay stuck in my head." 

"You don't have to, but you are welcome." 

"And I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't want to do that, to you in the least, but..." 

"I know. It's all good. I know you didn't mean it." 

"So, we are good?" 

"Yes, we are." 

"Then what has a guy to do to get a hug around here?" 

It did the trick and Mac snort-laughed before he punched Jack in the bicep and then threw himself at Jack. 

"What was that for? Ow." 

"For being your lone wolf idiot self. Next time you pull a stunt like this, you are not getting off so easily." 

"I can live with that." 

"What do you say I make you Grandpa Harry's hangover cure and then we go for a walk. Think we could use the fresh air." 

"Sure. Can we make a stop somewhere first?" 

"Of course." 

Mac stood up when Jack's hand on his forearm stopped him. 

"Hey, Mac. Thanks for having my back." 

"What are partners for, right?" 

"I might just have to learn a few more things about that, don't I?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
